Modelo de Kübler-Ross
El modelo Kübler-Ross, comúnmente conocido como los 5 etapas del duelo, fue presentado por primera vez por Elisabeth Kübler-Ross en su libro, On Death and Dying, en 1969. Este libro describe, en 5 etapas distintas, un proceso por el cual la gente lidia con el lamento y la tragedia, especialmente cuando es diagnosticada con una enfermedad terminal o una pérdida catastrófica. Además, este libro expuso la necesidad de un mejor tratamiento a los individuos que están lidiando con una enfermedad fatal. Hay muchos que critican esta idea, basados en nuevas investigaciones científicas. Etapas # Negación — "Me siento bien."; "Esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi." La negación es solamente una defensa temporal para el individuo. Este sentimiento es generalmente remplazado con una sensibilidad aumentada de las situaciones e individuos que son dejados atrás después de la muerte. # Ira — "¿Por qué a mi? ¡No es justo!"; "¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mi?"; Una vez en la segunda etapa, el individuo reconoce que la negación no puede continuar. Debido a la ira, esta persona es difícil de ser cuidada debido a sus sentimientos de ira y envidia. Cualquier individuo que simboliza vida o energía es sujeto a ser proyectado resentimiento y envidia. # Negociación — "Déjame vivir para ver a mis hijos graduarse."; "Haré cualquier cosa por un par de años más."; La tercer etapa involucra la esperanza de que el individuo puede de alguna forma posponer o retrasar la muerte. Usualmente, la negociación por una vida extendida es realizada con un poder superior a cambio de una forma de vida reformada. Psicológicamente, la persona esta diciendo, "Entiendo que voy a morir, pero si solamente pudiera tener mas tiempo..." # Depresión — "Estoy tan triste, ¿Por que hacer algo?"; "Voy a morir, ¿Cuál es el punto?"; "Extraño a mis seres queridos, ¿Por qué seguir?" Durante la cuarta etapa, la persona que está muriendo empieza a entender la seguridad de la muerte. Debido a esto, el individuo puede volverse silencioso, rechazar visitas y pasar mucho tiempo llorando y lamentándose. Este proceso permite a la persona moribunda desconectarse de todo sentimiento de amor y cariño. No es recomendable intentar alegrar a una persona que esta en esta etapa. Es un momento importante que debe ser procesado. # Aceptación — "Todo va a estar bien."; "No puedo luchar, debería prepararme para esto." La etapa final llega con la paz y la comprensión de que la muerte esta acercándose. Generalmente, la persona en esta etapa quiere ser dejada sola. Además, los sentimientos y dolor físico pueden desaparecer. Esta etapa también ha sido descrita como el fin de la lucha contra la muerte. Kübler-Ross originalmente aplicó estas etapas a las personas que sufren enfermedades terminales, y luego a cualquier pérdida catastrófica (empleo, ingresos, libertad). Esto puede incluir eventos significativos en la vida tales como la muerte de un ser querido, divorcio, drogodependencia, un diagnóstico de infertilidad. Kübler-Ross afirmó que estas etapas no necesariamente suceden en el orden descrito arriba, ni todas éstas son experimentadas por todos los pacientes, aunque afirmó que una persona al menos sufrirá 2 de estas etapas. A menudo, las personas atravesarán varias de estas etapas en un efecto "montaña rusa" - cambiando entre dos o más etapas, y volviendo a hacerlo una o varias veces antes de finalizar. Las personas que estén atravesando estas etapas no deben forzar el proceso. El proceso de duelo es altamente personal y no debe ser acelerado, ni alargado, por motivos de opinión de un individuo. Uno debe ser meramente consciente de que las etapas van a ser dejadas atrás y que el estado final de aceptación va a llegar. Sin embargo, hay individuos que luchan con la muerte hasta el final. Algunos psicólogos creen que cuanto más luche una persona ante la muerte, mas tiempo permanecerá en la etapa de negación. Si este es el caso, es posible que la persona enferma tenga más dificultades para tener una muerte digna. Otros psicólogos afirman que no confrontar la muerte hasta el final es una adaptación para algunas personas. Aquellos que experimentan problemas lidiando con las distintas etapas, deben considerar grupos de ayuda o tratamiento profesional de duelo. Relevancia cultural El enfoque de la muerte de un individuo moribundo ha sido relacionado con la cantidad de significado y propósito que una persona ha encontrado en su vida. Un estudio de 160 personas diagnosticadas con menos de tres meses de vida mostró que aquellos que sentían que habían entendido su propósito en la vida, o habían encontrado un sentido a ésta, atravesaban menos tristeza y desesperación en sus ultimas semanas de vida que aquellos que no. En éste y estudios similares, la espiritualidad había ayudado a individuos agonizantes a lidiar con la etapa de depresión mas agresivamente que aquellos que no eran espirituales. mucha gente se siente desamparada por algun trauma o porque han perdido a alguien como un ser querido. Investigación De acuerdo con George Bonanno,http://www.tc.columbia.edu/faculty/index.htm?facid=gab38 /> George A. Bonanno's Columbia University Faculty Page profesor de psicología clínica de la Universidad de Columbia, en su libro "The Other Side of Sadness: What the New Science of Bereavement Tells Us About Life After a Loss," basado en dos décadas de rigurosos estudios científicos que seguían a gente que había sufrido pérdidas en los Estados Unidos y en otras culturas, no hay evidencia para apoyar la teoría de Kübler-Ross Un estudio realizado entre 2000 y 2003 de personas en duelo, llevado a cabo por la Universidad de Yale, obtuvo algunos descubrimientos consistentes con la teoría de las cinco etapas y otros que eran inconsistentes con esta. Varias cartas fueron exhibidas en la misma publicación criticando esta investigación y discutiendo la teoría de Kübler-Ross.Maciejewski, P.K., JAMA (February 21, 2007). Retrieved April 14, 2009, http://jama.ama-assn.org/cgi/content/abstract/297/7/716?etoc La Skeptic Magazine publicó los descubrimientos del Instituto de Recuperación de Duelo, que desafiaban la teoría de las etapas al relacionarse ésta con personas que están lidiando con la muerte de personas importantes en su vida.Friedman and James. "The Myth of the Stages of Dying, Death and Grief", Skeptic Magazine (2008). Retrieved 2008, from http://www.grief.net/Articles/Myth%20of%20Stages.pdf Referencias Lectura Adicional * Kubler-Ross, E. (1973) On Death and Dying, Routledge, ISBN 0-415-04015-9 * Kubler-Ross, E. (2005) On Grief and Grieving: Finding the Meaning of Grief Through the Five Stages of Loss, Simon & Schuster Ltd, ISBN 0-7432-6344-8 * Scire, P. (2007). "Applying Grief Stages to Organizational Change" * An Attributional Analysis of Kübler-Ross' Model of Dying, Mark R Brent. Harvard University, 1981. * An Evaluation of the Relevance of the Kübler-Ross Model to the Post-injury Responses of Competitive Athletes, Johannes Hendrikus Van der Poel, University of the Free State. Published by s.n., 2000. Enlaces externos * Elisabeth Kübler-Ross Homepage * Elisabeth Kübler-Ross - five stages of grief * [http://www.healthy.net/scr/interview.asp?Id=205 On Death and Dying - Interview With Elizabeth Kübler-Ross M.D.] Categoría:Libros de psicología Categoría:Libros de 1969 Categoría:Emociones ar:مراحل الحزن الخمسة de:Elisabeth Kübler-Ross el:Το μοντέλο της Κιούμπλερ-Ρος en:Kübler-Ross model fr:Elisabeth Kübler-Ross it:Elisabeth Kübler Ross ja:エリザベス・キューブラー・ロス pl:Elisabeth Kübler-Ross pt:Modelo de Kübler-Ross ru:Кюблер-Росс, Элизабет sv:Elisabeth Kübler-Ross zh:庫伯勒-羅絲模型